Future
by girlfromgallifrey
Summary: Syaoran is mysteriosly transported to a future Tomoeda. What and who does he find here? And more imortantly, how will he get back? Read on! COMPLETE
1. To the New Tomoeda

Hi everyone! Chaos is back with yet another CCS story! I finished my first one and I'm back with this one! Yay for me! Ehem... yeah, so anyway, on to chapter 1!   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1  
  
" Where am I? What happened?" Syaoran Li stood alone in the middle of a dark street. What had brought him here? He couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. He had only been there for a few minutes, but he already didn't like what he saw.  
" Is this Tomoeda? If it is, what's happened to it?" Syaoran couldn't put the pieces together. He had been standing in the middle of the park, enjoying the beautiful cherry blossoms, and suddenly, he was here. But he wasn't quite sure where "here" was.  
Syaoran decided that standing there wouldn't do him any good, so he started off. As he walked, the only things he saw were the remains of a sad, sad city. Suddenly, he stopped. He didn't like what he saw before him: the park he had been standing in, only 10 minutes before. But it was different, it was dark and empty. It was... dead. The cherry blossom trees were no longer beautiful, but instead they looked like ghosts of the trees they used to be.  
" How could this happen?" Syaoran wondered aloud. He didn't understand. Who or what could have done this? And most importantly, why?  
" Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?" a wrinkled old man asked, as he approached Syaoran with a gnarled stick.  
" I was just wondering what happened to the park. It used to be so beautiful," Syaoran said. The old man stared at Syaoran for a moment.  
" Young man," he said, " how old are you?"  
" I'm 16 years old," Syaoran answered. He didn't quite understand what that had to do with anything, but he answered nonetheless.  
" Have you been frozen in the Capsule?" the man asked, suddenly looking sympathetic. Syaoran wanted, suddenly, to get far away from this man.  
" No. What is the Capsule?" Syaoran asked. The man stared at Syaoran as if he didn't believe he'd just asked that question.  
" After the Great Robot War, injured children were taken and frozen in the Capsule to preserve the youth of Earth, but I thought it had been destroyed by the Great Leader," the man said. It was Syaoran's turn to look confused. He didn't understand anything the man had just said.  
" Uh, yeah, of course. I've got to...umm... go," Syaoran said. Without looking back, Syaoran ran as fast as he could to get away. What was the Capsule? And who was the Great Leader? After a while, Syaoran decided that he was far enough away from the man and the dead park. Syaoran stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly, a shadow moved from behind him.  
" Who's there? Show yourself!" Syaoran demanded. His dark eyes flashed momentarily with fear of what was there. He was in this strange ghost Tomoeda without defense, the last thing he wanted.  
" Be quiet! The guards will be here soon! If you don't wish to be caught, come with me!" It was a female voice that spoke from a black alley. Syaoran hesitated, but decided that he would be better off there then here. He followed the young woman, but reluctantly.  
" Who are you anyway?" he asked quietly. The girl didn't answer at first.  
" This is not the place for introductions," she simply said when she did speak. Syaoran didn't speak after that. He was following her through a small, dark alleyway. Occasionally, they passed a small door or a ladder leading up to a door or window.  
" Umm... where are we going?" Syaoran ventured to ask after a couple of minuets. Once again, the girl didn't answer at first.  
" Just stay quiet and follow me," she said. Syaoran sighed. He wasn't going to get any answers. Finally, after about 5 minutes, they reached where the girl was taking him. It was only an unimpressive faded green door. The paint was peeling off, too.  
" In here," she said. Syaoran was getting tired of this. She wasn't going to say more than a few words to him. He sighed and went in the small apartment and looked around. Although there were no lights on, Syaoran could see pretty well. In the room they were in now, there were two chairs, both covered in faded, pale pink cloth. On the floor was a simple little rug, which was torn in several places. There was a door on either side of the room, as well.  
" Please, sit down," the young woman said as she shut the door and turned on the lights. Syaoran sat down and looked up at the girl, who had also sat down. But Syaoran wasn't expecting what he saw.  
" Is that you, Sakura-chan?"   
  


* * *

  
So, tell me what you thought! Was it good or bad? Should I write more or just stop? Should I have ramen or soup? Wait... don't answer that one, I already know the answer! Anywho, please, please, please review! Thanks and I love you all! Chaos! P.S. The next chapter will be longer. (I hope!) Bye for now! Oh! And for all you who were wondering, I'll have the ramen, of course! Oh yeah! And absolutely NO FLAMES! Thanks and I luv ya all! (again!) 


	2. Answers

Hey all! Thanks for your great reviews! I'm sooo happy that some people like my story! Yeah, so this is really great! On to chapter 2! *******************************************  
" Sakura-chan!?" Syaoran was completely shocked. His deep brown eyes showed it. With unbelieving eyes, he surveyed the girl before him.  
She had beautiful brown hair, like Sakura, except it was long and tied in a braid. But, her eyes were different. They were still the same gorgeous emerald green as before, but something was defiantly different. Her eyes looked cold, as though they had stared death in the eye. Syaoran shuddered.  
" Who are you?" Syaoran asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she stared at Syaoran as though she'd seen a ghost.  
" It can't be," she whispered. Her voice faltered as she spoke.  
" You can't be Syaoran-kun. You're... you're..." she stopped and didn't complete the sentence. Her eyes fell to her feet, as though she didn't want to say the words that crossed her mind.  
" I'm what?" Syaoran asked. He wasn't sure that he should ask, but he did anyway.  
" You're... dead," she said softly. The words came out quietly, but Syaoran thought there was an echo. He tried to speak, but no words came.  
" Dead?" he repeated. This time, Sakura only nodded. Syaoran didn't understand. How could he be... dead? He tried to speak again, but his voice sounded hollow.  
" How did I... die?" he asked with much difficulty. Sakura sighed as if she knew that this was coming. She looked up at Syaoran.  
" Do you really want to know?" she asked. Syaoran took a deep breath and nodded.  
" You were a member of our rebel forces, helping to defeat the robot armies," Sakura began. " You were fighting one of the guards. I tried to warn you, but it was to late. They surrounded you and... well, I don't know exactly what happened." Syaoran looked at her with an astonished face.  
" They killed me?" he asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded.  
" I couldn't do anything. All I saw was you, dead," Sakura said. She hesitated before speaking again.  
" I wanted to die so that I could be with you. I never got to tell you how I felt," Sakura said with a slight blush. Syaoran blushed, too.  
" Tell me what?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him for the first time since she started the story.  
" That I... that I loved you," Sakura said with a sad smile. Her eyes lit up for the first time.  
" I... I love you, or the Sakura from my time anyway," Syaoran said with a small smile.  
" I didn't die, though. I was injured badly, so I was frozen in the Capsule, even though I didn't want to," Sakura explained. Syaoran thought for a moment.  
" So that's why you're still the same age as when I left!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura nodded again. It all made sense now, or almost.  
" But what about this Great Leader, or whatever?" Syaoran asked. A look of intense hatred came over Sakura's face. Her green eyes almost looked as though flames were alive in them.  
" He or It was the reason you died," Sakura said in a snappy voice. Syaoran put his hands up to cover his face. Sakura looked at him for a second, then smiled and laughed.  
" You laughed!" Syaoran said in utter amazement. She laughed again and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.  
" Oh shut up!" she laughed. He smiled inertly. He had made the girl who had wanted to die with him laugh. He also began laughing.  
"Well well. She does have a heart!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura gave him a sarcastic look.  
" Yeah yeah, shut up!" she said as she rolled her eyes.  
" Yeah, well..." but he never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the door.  
" Oh no! I totally forgot about that!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up. Syaoran looked at her.  
" Forgot what?" Syaoran asked in confusion. She looked so panicked, but Syaoran didn't know why.  
" I'll tell you in a minute! Get in that closet! Now!" Sakura commanded as another knock sounded at the door. Syaoran did as asked (or commanded). Suddenly, he heard a mechanical voice, along with Sakura's.  
" THIS IS A REQUIRED CHECK. ARE YOU ALONE?" the voice asked. He heard Sakura reply that she was.  
" WE ARE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR AN UNTIDENTIFIED PERSONAGE IN THE AREA. IF YOU SEE ANYONE, REPORT IT IMMEDIATELY," the voice said. Sakura replied that she would. Syaoran heard the door close. The closet door opened and Sakura stood before him. She sighed.  
" What was that all about?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.  
" Not now, my head hurts. Every time those stupid guards come I get a headache," Sakura explained. Syaoran looked at her and nodded.  
" All right. Well, maybe you should sleep. You can answer my questions tomorrow." Syaoran said. Sakura gave him a grateful look.  
" Thank you, Syaoran," Sakura smiled. She gave Syaoran a pillow and blanket and apologized for making Syaoran sleep on the couch. She went into the room on the right side of the living room.  
" Good-night, my cherry blossom." ******************************************* Well? What'd ya think? * Yawn * I'm so tired! Sorry if this chapter seems, well, dull. My brain isn't working at the moment. (Not that it ever does work, but that's beside the point!) ^______^; Any who, please review! But remember, NO FLAMES! If you flame me, Super Kawaii Chaos-chan will be forced to kill you! (Just kidding!) Anyway, love ya all! Chaos! 


	3. The less than normal Earthquake

Hey y'all! Thanks for being patient. I realize I'm not the fastest cat-girl in the world! ^____^ *wink* Anyway, I'm back with chapter 3! So enough chatter! On to the third chapter! Yay!! *******************************************  
  
It was morning. The sun shone as brightly as it could through all the smog and smoke from recent fires. So in all, it was gray, just like it always was. Even if it wasn't gray, inside the apartment of Sakura Kinomoto, you really couldn't tell.  
"Syaoran, get up," Sakura said as she threw a pillow at the dozing boy. He sat up and yawned.  
"Time to get up a-a-all..." but he didn't finish the sentence as he failed to stifle another yawn. Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy.  
"Same as ever, I see," Sakura whispered, as her look grew soft towards Syaoran. He looked puzzled, but didn't ask about the sudden change in mood. Syaoran got up and dressed, seeing that there was no shower to get clean. (A.N. Yes, she does shower, just not in her own apartment!)  
"So, I get to ask more questions today?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed. She had known this was coming. She didn't want to, but nodded, anyway.  
"But only a few, so think about the ones you really want to ask," she cautioned. Syaoran nodded and thought for a moment. After a few minutes, he was ready to ask his questions.  
"Okay, what happened to Tomoyo and Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed again. She had also known this was coming.  
"Well, Tomoyo survived the war, but she died giving birth to her daughter," Sakura said sadly. He expected her to cry, but saw no tears in her eyes as she continued.  
"Eriol-kun is the father and is still alive. He's also part of the rebel force," Sakura said, finishing her answer to Syaoran's first question.  
"Okay. What about the others? You know, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika?" Syaoran asked. He hoped that they weren't also dead.  
"Yamazaki is dead," Sakura said with a sigh. "However, the others are alive, but don't mention Yamazaki to Chiharu, she's been in depression ever since he died." Syaoran nodded. He noted that Sakura seemed so much different. If it were the Sakura back in his time, she would have been in tears from all the terrible memories.  
"So, umm, what's Eriol and Tomoyo's daughter's name?" Syaoran asked, wanting to get off the "dying" subject.  
"Her name is Sakura," Sakura said. Syaoran wasn't surprised at all. Sakura and Tomoyo were friends. Well, not in this time, anymore.  
Syaoran asked a few more questions before Sakura decided that she didn't want to answer anymore. Syaoran knew that it hurt her to talk about things that she had probably tried to push from her mind so very many times, but he needed to know if he was to get back to his own time.  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Syaoran tried to grab something before he fell, but only succeeded in getting a large bruise on his shin from an end table. Sakura had fallen on the couch and was hanging on for dear life. Syaoran managed to also get up onto the couch.  
"W-what's going o-on?" Syaoran said as he stumbled over the words. Sakura said nothing. After a couple of minutes, the shaking subsided and finally stopped. Syaoran sighed and watched, as Sakura stood up, not in the least bit shaken.  
"What was that?" Syaoran asked. He looked at the girl for an answer, but found none. He sighed in frustration. Sakura shook her head and looked kind of surprised about the earthquake.  
"Umm, does that happen often," Syaoran asked. Once again, Sakura only shook her head. Syaoran sat back down on the couch. What had just happened? It was... well, abnormal.  
"We need to go to HQ," Sakura said urgently. Her emerald green eyes looked worried.  
"You mean, we're going to the rebel base? Like in Star Wars?" Syaoran asked in awe. (A.N. Sorry! I love Star Wars!) Sakura gave him the you're-such-a-little-kid look. Syaoran sighed and looked down at his feet. Suddenly, Sakura smiled.  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun. We're going to the rebel base, just like in Star Wars!" Sakura said as though she were talking to a small child. Syaoran scowled.  
"That's not funny!" he said. Sakura laughed and Syaoran smiled a little. Soon, both were laughing.  
"Lets go!" Sakura said, getting serious again. Syaoran nodded and followed her out the door and back into the same alleyway they had followed only the night before. They went the opposite direction of the street from which Syaoran had come. He followed her until they reached a dead end. Sakura pushed on a brick and a small door opened in the solid brick wall next to them.  
"Come on. In here," Sakura gestured to the door as she stepped inside. On the inside was a more high-tech metal door. Sakura pushed a button and spoke into an intercom.  
"Sakura hear," she said. She waited for a few moments.  
"Please input entrance code," a female voice, much like Naoko's responded. Sakura pushed a few buttons on a number pad on the wall.  
"Entrance code input," Sakura said into the speaker. More silence.  
"Welcome back, Sakura-chan," the Naoko-voice said. The door opened, admitting them into the building. But, it wasn't what Syaoran had imagined, it was better!  
"Whoa!" *******************************************  
  
So... what'd ya think? I know I ask this at the end of every chapter, but I want to know! From like... now! If you don't review, I won't write more because I'll think all of you out there hate my story! * sniffle * Anyway, please, please, please review! And as usual, ABSOLUTLY NO FLAMES! Got that? Good! If you like this story, please also go read my other stories like "Neko-chan" (which I will update soon if you review it!) and also read "Learning How To Fly"! It's brand spanking new! Yay! Anyway, remember to R&R and now I'm gonna go eat ramen... * slurp * Mmmm... ramen! 


	4. The Reunion

Hey, everyone! Chaos-chan here bringing you another chapter pretty quickly! I thought I would have to wait for a little while, but I didn't have to! Anyway, enough of me, lets get on to chapter 4! *******************************************  
  
"Welcome back, Sakura-chan!" a voice said from the left of them when they entered the building. Syaoran looked over. It was Naoko. Only she, like Sakura, looked different. Her hair was a little longer, if by only a little bit. She still wore the same old glasses, though.  
"Well now, who is this, Sakura-chan? You can't have forgotten you- know-who, could you?" Naoko asked. Syaoran knew that Naoko was referring to the 'him' in this time when she said 'you-know-who'. Sakura shook her head.  
"This is Syaoran! Just from the past!" Sakura exclaimed. Naoko looked at her like she was nuts for a moment then sighed with a dreamy look on her face.  
"Time travel," she said with another sigh, "how great would that be? It would be really awesome! I once read a book about time travel..." Naoko continued to ramble on and on. It was Sakura's turn to sigh. She shook her head and motioned for Syaoran to follow her.  
Sakura showed Syaoran around. They traveled deeper and deeper into the base, which was far larger than Syaoran had even begun to imagine. He wasn't quite sure how a couple of teenagers could have done all this. The base was so complex. Everywhere there were computers humming and machinery and all kinds of high-tech stuff Syaoran didn't even see in Star Wars. (A.N. Sorry! I still love Star Wars!)  
"How did you do all this? It's so... amazing!" Syaoran ventured to ask when his curiosity reached its peak. This time, Sakura got the dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Yeah... It really is amazing. This place does bring back some terrible memories, though," Sakura said, her face suddenly turning somber. Her eyes, once again, took on their dark hatred quality, which Syaoran didn't want to see. He looked down at his shoes and counted to 10, hoping that Sakura's eyes wouldn't be so mean when he looked back up.  
"Syaoran? Um, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked up to see Sakura's eyes back to normal. Syaoran smiled and nodded at the girl. She shrugged and continued on the grand tour. Syaoran, anxious to see more, followed suit.  
Several minutes later, they came to an office. The door was shut tight and it didn't look as though anyone was inside. The lights were off and no sound could be heard. Sakura motioned to the door as she turned the knob to go in. Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura into the door.  
Inside the office all was dark and quiet. Syaoran couldn't understand why they had come in here, there was nothing. Being as dark as it was, Syaoran could no longer see anything. He walked forward and suddenly bumped into something; it was Sakura.  
"Chiharu? It's me, Sakura-chan," Syaoran heard Sakura softly whisper. No one responded.  
"Is it okay if I turn on the lights?" Sakura tried again. This time, she only got a slight whisper that said 'okay'. Sakura moved towards the door and felt along the wall until she found the switch. The lights were blinding for a moment, but quickly their eyes adjusted.  
"Chiharu, I brought someone to see you," Sakura said softly. Syaoran stopped rubbing his eyes for a minute. There sat Chiharu, though she looked far different from the Chiharu he knew. Her eyes were even worse than Sakura's. They were empty pools of nothing; they were the eyes of someone who truly wished to die.  
"No... you can't be..." Chiharu said in a low whisper. Now her eyes were fearful. Chiharu began to shake. Sakura ran to comfort her. Chiharu's shaking slowly stopped and she began rocking back and forth instead. Sakura looked at her friend with a deep sadness. Syaoran looked her with pity.  
"Let's go," Sakura said sadly. Syaoran nodded and followed her out of the room. He took one last look at the girl before he turned off the lights and quietly closed the door. It was as though he was shutting the door to an insane asylum room. Knowing that she was already past the point of no return, Syaoran sighed and left the door.  
"Sakura-chan!" came a more happy voice after they had been walking a while. Sakura tuned to see her friend Rika hurrying down the hallway towards them. Syaoran could also see a figure beyond Rika, also coming their way.  
"Hey, Rika-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. She was so happy to see her. Sakura also noticed the figure beyond Rika and waved. Rika spun around to see who it was.  
"Hello, Terada-sama!" Sakura yelled. The figure waved back.  
"It's nice to see you again, Kinomoto-san," Mr. Terada said when he reached them.  
"It's nice to see you, too, but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sakura?" she asked. All three laughed. They looked so happy! Syaoran smiled.  
"And, um, who are you?" Rika asked as she looked over at Syaoran. He smiled.  
"An old friend," he said. Rika looked puzzled for a moment. Sakura, however, smiled.  
"Well, it's been great seeing both of you, but we have to go," Sakura said. And with that, they left the puzzled Rika standing in the hallway.  
"It was sure great to see them again!" Sakura said. Syaoran smiled but knew she wasn't truly happy. She hadn't wanted to come here at all. But the question was, why? *******************************************  
  
So, how did you like it! Remember, if you don't review, I don't update!!! Anyway, so why do you think Sakura didn't want to go to see her friends? I know why, but I ain't telling! Anyway, I'm hungry, so I think I'll get some ramen! Love you all, Super Kawaii Chaos-chan! 


	5. A Plan Is Formulated

Hiya, everyone!!! Chaos is back with chapter 4! K.K.: Well duh! If you weren't back, you wouldn't be here! Chaos: This is MY fic! Go away! * transforms * Super Kawaii Chaos-chan: Ha! I win!!! Sarah bunni: Cheep shot! S.K.C-c: Oh shut up! I'll kill you too! K.K. & Sarah bunni: * whimper * Chaos: Anywho, the weirdness that is me has returned with another chapter! So, read all that you can read!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was evening. Syaoran and Sakura had long since returned from HQ, but still sat in silence. Sakura stared at the floor, obviously in deep thought. Her emerald green eyes seemed deader than ever. Syaoran wished he could ask her why she hadn't wanted to visit her friends and base, but couldn't get the nerve.  
"Umm, Sakura?" Syaoran ventured to ask a while later. He had decided he had better ask soon, or just never ask at all.  
"Hmm..." Sakura simply said. Her tone, though barely loud enough to hear, was dull.  
"Umm, I was just, you know, wondering why you didn't want to visit your friends," Syaoran managed to stutter out. Sakura looked up, eyes flashing dangerously. Syaoran gulped. (A/N: Sorry if Syaoran is OOC, but that's how its gotta be!) Sakura sighed.  
"I'm sorry!" Syaoran quickly said. He almost as quickly looked at the floor. Suddenly, his shoes seemed very interesting. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She should have known this was coming. She had only been looking mad or depressed since they had returned from HQ.  
"We didn't build that building you know," Sakura said thoughtfully. Syaoran looked up at her. She almost looked sad.  
"All of the machinery was already there, as well. All we had to do was move in, fix it up, and it was ours," Sakura said. Her voice was almost a whisper.  
"That place," she sighed, "it brings back bad, horrible memories. That was..." Sakura didn't finish. Syaoran looked at her with longing. He really wanted to find out why Sakura was so depressed about that place!  
"That place... is the..." once again, Sakura stopped. She tried to start again but hesitated.  
"That place is the WHAT?" Syaoran yelled, finally tired of Sakura starting and stopping over and over again. She looked at him in a surprised way. Her eyes had lost the deadness and suddenly looked almost, well, they looked ready to laugh.  
"That place is where they kept all the children. That place was the Capsule warehouse," Sakura finally said. Syaoran suddenly felt a surge of guilt spread over him. He looked up at Sakura. She gave him a sad smile.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't..." Syaoran stuttered.  
"It's okay, you didn't know," Sakura said softly, although deep, very very deep inside she wanted to yell; 'Well now you DO!' Syaoran knew that Sakura wanted to yell, scream, and rant at him, and he was willing to take it, but was grateful that she kept her fury to herself.  
Later that night, Sakura lay in her room thinking. She had hoped that Syaoran wouldn't ask about HQ, but knew that he would. Sakura sighed and looked around her room. She was lying on her bed, which was covered by a faded and rather moth eaten blanket of faded pink. By the wall was her dresser drawer. On top were her last remaining possessions. One was a picture of her mother, Nadeshiko. Another was a simple gold ring, given to her by her father. Next, was a small, cloth cherry blossom, which she had obtained from her brother. Lastly, there lay the thing that stuck in her brain the most. It was a key in the shape of a ring with a star in the middle. Sakura remembered the days when... No! Those days were over now.  
"But I wish they weren't..." Sakura said softly to herself. But her thoughts kept going back to when Syaoran had helped her capture the Clow Cards, which had long since been back safely locked in the book. She now missed Kero and Yue, but knew that it would do them no good to have them back. Besides, she didn't even know where the Clow book was. Sakura sighed and rolled over on her bed and decided that dwelling on old memories would no longer do her any good. Sleep came quickly, but all night, Sakura tossed and turned as her dreams were haunted by her memories.  
The next morning, Sakura got up and dressed as she usually did. She hadn't slept well at all. She had had nightmare after nightmare, each one a worse memory than the last. Finally tired of the nightmares, Sakura had decided to form a plan. She had thought about it all night and was finally ready. She was prepared to ask Syaoran for help. She knew that there was a time machine in the Grand Palace and she wanted to help Syaoran. Sakura knew what they would have to do.  
She was ready to take down the Great Leader once and for all... or die trying!  
  
*******************************************  
  
So... what did you think? Finally, the story will start getting good, or for those of you who already think it's good, it'll get better! K.K.: How can a story like this get better? Chaos (me): I always say this so I think now is a good time in this chapter, NO FLAMES!!!!! Oh, and for all you wondering, K.K. is my sister and partner in crime! K.K.: Yeah I am! Chaos: And Sarah bunni is one of my friends! Anywho, I think I'm gonna go eat ramen... * starts mumbling to self about ramen * Oh! Umm... you didn't hear that! So anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Bye!!! Love ya all, Chaos!!! 


	6. Into the Palace

Hey folks! Chaos here with chapter 6 of Future! I'm so happy! I know I should update Neko-chan, but I really need to type this one or else my ideas will all run dry! Then none of you would want to read my boring story! * sighs * Oh well, I guess I can't be perfect. Well, here's chapter 6!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sakura looked different to Syaoran on the morning of the longest day of his life. He didn't know it would turn out the way, but it would. He viewed Sakura from his place on the couch. Her face looked grim and determined. She looked as though she were about to undergo the most important trial of her life. She suddenly turned to Syaoran.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "I need your help with something." Syaoran raised his eyebrow.  
"What kind of help?" he asked. Her face grew grimmer when he asked the question.  
"Today is the day we take down the so-called Great Leader once and for all," Sakura said. Her eyes glowed with the burning fire of hatred. Syaoran didn't speak for a moment, but sat thinking. She had said that 'they' were to take down this Great Leader.  
"And, um, how do you plan to do this?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled a little. She had planned out every little detail, down to the part where she would kill the mechanical menace with her bare hands.  
"We sneak into the Grand Palace, and kill every last robot in there," Sakura said as though it were the only reasonable thing to do. Syaoran nodded sarcastically.  
"Great. But I'm sure he's not called the Great Leader for nothing!" Syaoran said, putting much emphasis on the word 'great'. Sakura stared at him for a moment.  
"I don't care how great he is! I'm am going to kill him for all the pain he's caused me and my friends!" Sakura yelled in rage. Syaoran sighed. He could clearly see this wasn't a fight he was going to win. It didn't matter to her if he helped or not, she was fully intending on beating this thing for good.  
"Fine, I'll help. But only on one condition, you let me make the plan," Syaoran said finally. Sakura sighed. She nodded, giving in to the boy. She knew that she was going to need his help if the Great Leader was to be destroyed. She also wanted to help him get back to his time, but she intended on facing the robot leader by herself. Her plan was to get Syaoran safely into the portal to his time before she battled it.  
"You can make the plan on how to get in to the building, but from there, I get to call the shots," Sakura said. Syaoran gave her resentful look, but in the end, agreed to her terms. The plans were set, now all they had to do was get into the Grand Palace, without getting caught. Easy, right? Wrong!  
It was early afternoon. The only people out on the streets of the broken down Tomoeda were Sakura and Syaoran. The two teens stealthfully made their way towards the Grand Palace, which was indeed grand. It was one huge towering palace made entirely of metal, though Syaoran thought it looked as though it was chrome. Surrounding it were gigantic walls all the way around, which was saying something considering the size of the palace.  
"Okay, how do we get in?" Syaoran asked Sakura. She put her index finger to her lips and pointed towards a small hole in the fencing. Syaoran looked at her skeptically but followed her towards the hole anyway. If he was going to help her, he was going to have to trust her, something Syaoran wasn't very good at. When they reached the hole Sakura skillfully slipped through the wire. Syaoran, on the other hand, had a bit more trouble. He twisted and turned until her finally got through.  
"Well, at least the easy part is over," Sakura said when Syaoran had finally made it through. He looked at her and shook his head. 'Easy for you, maybe.' Syaoran thought. He sighed. Sakura gave him an I-don't-want-to- hear-it look. Syaoran nodded as Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"So, what's next?" Syaoran inquired. Sakura thought for a moment.  
"We need to get through the guards and to the throne room in the third tower," Sakura said as she pointed towards the tower she was talking about. She defanatly knew what she was doing. It was like she had done this before. But if she had, why would she try it again if she had already failed once? Syaoran pondered this as they made their way towards the entrance.  
"We need to get in without drawing attention," Sakura said as she looked around. Then she saw it: a delivery door. The door was used to deliver parts for new droids and guards. At the moment, however, it was not being used. It was the ideal way for them to get in. They hurried over to the door and silently entered. So far, so good.  
"It's never this easy, there's got to be a trap waiting for us," Sakura said as she warily looked around. Syaoran followed suit and also looked around, but without prevail.  
"Maybe not, Sakura. Maybe they're not expecting anything," Syaoran suggested. Sakura shook her head.  
"The reason nobody has ever been able to take down the Great Leader is because of his droid scouts. They tell him every detail of a person's plan," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her for a minute.  
"But then, wouldn't they know our plan?" Syaoran asked.  
"No, because I didn't tell you our..." Sakura trailed off and looked into the shadows with fear. Syaoran also looked but saw nothing. He gave Sakura an inquisitive look.  
"Shadow Droids," Sakura said with fear coating her voice.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Okay! I finally finished this chapter! Yay! I'm so happy! Oh no! A cliffie! Hee hee! What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran? Will they have to face the Shadow Droids? Only I, the authoress, know that! So, if you wanna know what happens, make sure you review! This is getting good, ne? Remember, NO FLAMES, as always! Anywho, see you next time! Love ya all, Chaos! 


	7. Attacked!

Ohayo, minna-san! Chaos here with chapter four! I never thought my story would make it this far! I thought it was horribly, terribly written! (If you can't tell, I always criticize my work!) Well, all you seem to like it!  
  
To my fans who continue to review, I love you all! * sends Gummy Worms * I love you all! Now, on to chapter 7!  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Shadow Droids?" Syaoran asked, not liking the sound of Sakura's voice. She grimly nodded.  
"The first time I broke in here, they were the ones who threw me out, but not before beating me to a pulp!" Sakura said angrily. Her emerald eyes once again glowed with the fire of hatred. He looked at her with pity.  
"SO, YOU'VE DECIDED TO RETURN," the deep mechanical voice said as it stated the obvious. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
"Well, obviously you stupid bucket of bolts!" Sakura yelled into the shadow where the voice had come from.  
"WELL, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU AGAIN. I GUESS YOUR LITTLE FRIEND WILL HAVE TO BE THROWN OUT, AS WELL," a higher pitched mechanical voice said. If it were a human voice, Syaoran would have sworn it was sneering at them. Sakura quickly looked around for something to attack with. Syaoran was first to spot something, though. It wasn't much, only a small metal pipe lying on the ground near them, but he would have to settle for it. He quickly stepped on the end, sending it flying into his hands. The battle was underway.  
Syaoran was the first to strike. He ran towards the shadows, using his heightened senses to help him. He struck out with the pipe, hoping to hit something. However, it hit him first. He felt the cold metal sting his flesh as the robot sent him flying into the far wall. He slid down the wall, his head spinning. He fought to stay conscience as he watched Sakura take her place to fight. She stared angrily at the robots. She was ready to fight.  
"Come out and face me instead of hiding like stupid little COWARDS!" Sakura yelled. She wanted to be the one to send these pieces of worthless metal to the scrap heap! Suddenly, four robots emerged from the shadows. One was a tall robot, which Syaoran would have called muscular if it were a man. The next one was a short, stout robot. Another was a small, scrawny robot, which Syaoran assumed had been the one with the high-pitched voice. The last one was a simple boxy robot, which looked as though it had been thrown together for a fifth grade science project. Syaoran couldn't conceal his chuckle, though it went unnoticed by both the robots and his comrade.  
"Are you guys ready to be sent to the junk yard?" Sakura yelled at the robots. The boxy robot evaluated them for a second.  
"THESE HUMANS ARE INSUFFITIENT AND POSE NO THREAT," it said in a rather low-tech voice. Sakura began to tremble with rage. Syaoran had never seen her this mad, this time or in his time. She lunged and it was Sakura's turn to take the stage in battle.  
Sakura's lunge had caught the robots off guard for a moment. She took advantage of this and kicked to boxy one over, knowing it couldn't get back up on its own. As the box-on-wheels struggled and flailed, Sakura decided to attack the next one. However, they were ready for her. The tall, "muscular" one hit her square in the small of her back, causing her to cry out in pain and tumble to the ground. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up, pipe in hand, and prepared for his second assault.  
"You're gonna get it for that one!" Syaoran yelled angrily. He too lunged at the bots, but his attack had a better result. He hit the short, squat one directly on the top of the head, causing it to short-circuit. The robot whit the high-pitched voice hit him in the shin, but Syaoran was too angry to notice. Instead, he whacked it over the head as well. ' Three down, one to go.' Syaoran thought as he turned to face his opponent. However, the robot had Sakura in a chokehold. Sakura, who was very red in the face, not from being choked but from being angry, struggled against her captors bonds.  
"Let her go!" Syaoran yelled. The bot let out a fake, mechanical laugh.  
"NO! SHE IS MINE. IF YOU WISH TO DEFEAT ME AS YOU DID MY COMRADS, YOU MUST FIRST DESTROY YOUR COMRAD," the droid said. Sakura, however, had a different plan. She motioned for Syaoran to throw her the pipe, which he did. Sakura took the pipe and struck out as hard as she could behind her. The robot stumbled as it began to short out.  
"HA!" Sakura yelled in triumph. "We won!" She happily hugged Syaoran who hugged her back.  
"Well, let's get going. If we're going to make it to the Thrown Room today, we need to get going," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded in agreement. They left the four Shadow Droids without noticing the blinking red light on the box-bot's head.  
"So, you think you can defeat me, do you? Well, I welcome you to try."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Bum, bum, bum! It's another cliffy! Yay! Ehem, anyway, what did you think? I thought it was... well, you don't want my lame opinion! I want your opinion, though! Remember, NO FLAMES! Anywho, love ya lots, Chaos! 


	8. To The Warehouse

Hey, everyone!!! I know it's been like forever since I last updated, so I decided to give you guys two, that's right two, chapters this time!!! Aren't you guys excited? I know I am! Weeee!!! * cough * Yeah, um, right, so anyway, here you go! Super Kawaii Chaos-chan Ultra Special Double Chapter Blitz! (That means chapter 7 and 8.)  
  
*******************************************  
  
So far, everything had been going good, sort of. Sakura and Syaoran had only encountered four enemies, the Shadow Droids.  
"Well, I guess things are going to be easier than I thought," Sakura said. They were walking down a long, narrow passage. As she walked, Sakura hummed a tune. Syaoran shook his head.  
"Things are never this easy. Ever. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it!" Syaoran said uneasily. Sakura sighed and turned around.  
"You never know! Things might turn out way easier this time. Besides, with you here, I might be able to do it this time!" she said with glint in her eyes. She shrugged and turned back around, continuing to hum to herself.  
"No, it's never this easy," Syaoran whispered so that Sakura couldn't here him. But he knew Sakura wouldn't believe him until it was to late, so he watched her carefully.  
Suddenly, the tunnel was rocked by a loud explosion. Sakura was knocked back into Syaoran, though he caught her with relative ease. She smiled up at him briefly.  
"What was that?" Sakura asked, obviously shaken. Syaoran shook his head.  
"I have no idea," he said uneasily. He knew something bad was about to happen; he had had a bad feeling ever since they entered the fortress. If no one had ever come back out of this palace alive, why should they make it out? Syaoran told Sakura to stay where she was while he checked out the explosion.  
Syaoran didn't have to look far to find where the explosion had taken place. Thick, black smoke billowed at him from a demolished wall to his right. It was obvious that someone or something didn't want them going any farther. He looked around to see if they could pass. Then he saw a small opening in the wall where it had been blown away. After examining it, he decided that they could get around the ruble.  
"Sakura! Come on, we can get through," Syaoran yelled. A few seconds later, Sakura rounded the corner. She made her way towards Syaoran, dodging around all the pieces of blown away metal that was once part of the wall. She surveyed the damage carefully.  
"Well, one thing is for sure: someone or something doesn't want us getting any farther," Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. She had spoken his untold fear. He didn't want anything to happen to Sakura, future on not. He carefully looked around.  
"Here," he said as he picked up a small, round object from the floor. It was the only piece of ruble that wasn't black from the explosion, though it was partially smashed.  
"A timing device," Sakura said quietly. Syaoran turned to look at her. She looked uneasy.  
"Timing device?" he asked. "What would a timing device be doing here?" Sakura, however, wasn't listening. Instead, she was examining the floor, which was now a burnt color of gray. She sifted through the ruble until she found what she was looking for.  
"A timing device for this," she said as she held out a totally blown apart object. It was small, no larger than a quarter. Syaoran looked at it carefully and shook his head. Sakura sighed in frustration.  
"This," Sakura explained, "is a timed detonator. When that device's alarm went off, so did the detonator." Syaoran thought for a moment.  
"So you mean that if we hadn't taken so long with those bucket of bolts, we'd be dead right now?" Syaoran asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded. He stared at the girl in front of him for a minute. Never in all his life had he been so happy to have taken so long to defeat an opponent.  
"Umm, you said you found a way out?" Sakura asked, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Right here," he said as he came back to reality. He carefully squeezed through the opening. Waiting for Sakura to get through, he looked around. They were now in a large warehouse full of robots and droids of all sorts hauling boxes. He wasn't really sure how close they were to getting anywhere, but he knew they were still on the bottom level, possibly underground.  
"Oof. Oh yeah, thanks for the help, Syaoran," Sakura said sarcastically as she fell to her knees. Syaoran hurried over to her.  
"Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked at him skeptically.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a girl, I don't deserve any help getting through a hole that's only, like, two feet wide!" she yelled. Syaoran sighed. Well at least she was okay, for the most part.  
"Try to keep quiet," Syaoran advised after he got Sakura standing. " I think we can get through this warehouse unnoticed if you keep quiet and if we can find a door." Sakura nodded and began searching for a door.  
"Hey," Sakura called to Syaoran, "I think I found a door." Hearing Sakura call out to him made Syaoran wince. Suddenly, both of them were surrounded by three droids.  
"I think we're in trouble,"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Who do you think said that last line??? Hmm... I know! But do you? Hee hee! Anywho, what'd ya think of my Super Double Chapter Blitz? You know that nice little button down there? Of course you do. Well go down and hit that button to give me a review. Well, I'm really tired so, sayonara! 


	9. Meet the Great Leader

Hello everyone! I'm back rather quickly this time, ne? Yes, well, I thought I'd work on it. Now, as for my other fic, Neko-chan, I can't say the same, though I promise as soon as Future is done and over, I'll finish it! Well, enough of that, on with the show...err, story!  
  
"Oww! Get off my arm! Don't touch me you useless hunk of scrap metal!" Sakura yelled at the robot "escorting" her. The bot simply beeped a warning tone at her and she continued in a raging silence.  
Sakura and Syaoran had been captured and were now being taken somewhere, though they weren't quite sure where. They were walking down a sapphire blue hallway, which led to a spectacularly ornamented door covered in real jewels of many different shades of blue. When they reached the door, they were told to wait.  
"Wow! For a stupid robot king, this guy doesn't have to bad of taste in things!" Sakura said in awe as they seated themselves. They were now in a beautifully decorated room of the color red. The walls were covered in blood red rubies, while the floors were simply covered in red tiles. They sat on plush, comfortable chairs, also of the color red, though in a lighter shade but not quite pink.  
"Yeah," Syaoran commented, "I guess he likes his guests to be comfortable before they die." Sakura scowled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and decided that staring at the floor would be more productive. Suddenly, Sakura shuddered.  
"What's wrong? Are you cold?" Syaoran asked. His face and eyes were filled with concern. Sakura shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine. It's just..." Sakura started.  
"It's just what?" Syaoran urged. Sakura shook her head, but continued anyway.  
"Well, do you think he'll kill us?" Sakura asked, looking up finally. Her emerald eyes showed worry, while her face showed content calm. Syaoran shook his head 'No'.  
"No, Sakura, I don't. Even if he tried, we can beat him! It was just a joke, even though it wasn't funny. I'm sorry," Syaoran said as he bowed his head down. Sakura sighed.  
"That's alright," she said with a forced smile, even though she was trembling, badly. Suddenly, without warning, the door at the other end of the waiting area opened. They couldn't see inside but stepped forward.  
"Please, join me," a deep voice said from inside the dimly lit room. Sakura and Syaoran stepped cautiously into the room. The double doors closed behind them with a muffled click.  
"So nice of you to join me. One of you for the second time, even," the voice said. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, attempting to see better. Sakura, who was to the left of Syaoran, was glaring into the darkness, trying to get a glimpse of the mass murderer that she hated so much.  
"Perhaps a bit of light would make our meeting a bit more pleasant, hmm?" he said with an air of polite mockery. With the clap of his hands, the room was filled with light. As they looked around, Sakura and Syaoran could see that they were in a gorgeous emerald throne room.  
"Now then, isn't that much better?" their captor asked. Sakura looked up at it, but wasn't expecting what she saw. Instead of a fully mechanical man, as she had thought he would be, he was a well-built, rather handsome human male. Sakura gasped.  
"Not what you expected me to be, am I?" he asked with a smug smirk. Realizing that she was staring at the man in shock, Sakura quickly regained her composure and put back on her look of calm, impenetrable fury.  
"No. I thought you'd be a machine, just another piece of ruble. But man or machine, I'm going to take you down either way!" Sakura said with confidence. The man merely laughed.  
"Not likely, my child. You see, I cannot and will not be defeated," he said, also with much confidence. This time, Sakura laughed.  
"Syaoran," she said turning deadly serious again, "whatever you do, don't interrupt our fight. This is my fight and you will not interfere." Syaoran nodded obediently, though he knew that if things got bad, he would take down this "Great Leader" guy himself.  
"Syaoran," Sakura said as she turned towards him, "the Time Portal is over there at the far end of the room. Go back to your own time. And don't look back." Syaoran stared at the young woman in front of him. So different form the Sakura in his time, yet almost exactly the same. But this time, he shook his head.  
"No, I won't leave you to fight alone," he said. Sakura scowled. It was quite obvious that she wanted to fight him alone, but Syaoran didn't care.  
"Talking never got anyone anywhere!" the "Great Leader" exclaimed as he jumped at Sakura with a sword in hand. Sakura screamed.  
"Sakura! NO!!!"  
  
Wahahahahahaha! And so the great battle begins. The next chapter will up soon cause Future is almost done! Oh, and I think I'll be raising the rating from PG to PG-13 because of violence in the next chappie! Sorry, please don't abandon me for that!!!! I'm sorry, but I have "plans" for the stories end! So, sayonara minna-san! 


	10. Battle For The Future

Hey, everyone! What's up? Chaos-chan is back with the tenth and final chapter of Future! I didn't think I would get this far! But thanks to your support, I did! Thanks and keep those fantastic reviews coming! Anywho, on to chapter 10!  
  
Sakura screamed and covered her face with her hands.  
"Sakura! Move!" Syaoran commanded, but with no prevail. Suddenly, everything moved in slow motion as Syaoran ran faster than he ever had before to get her out of the way of that sword.  
Sakura stood ready to take the force of the blow, but it never came. Deciding to see why it never came, she uncovered her face. The scene that met her emerald eyes was not a pleasant one: Syaoran had taken the blow for her and was now engaged in a heated sword battle. Sakura stood in a trance, staring at the beautiful dance of battle before she realized that what Syaoran had done.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled in fury. "You said you wouldn't interfere! You lied!" Syaoran, however, didn't respond. Sakura scowled and decided it was time for her to join the fight. Grabbing the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a beautifully ornamented diamond cane, she too joined the battle.  
"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Syaoran panted. Sakura shot him a grave grin.  
"You didn't think that I'd let you beat him after all my hard work, did you?" she asked. Syaoran shook his head and they continued the assault. But, the young man they were against didn't back down.  
"No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to beat me!" he yelled as he threw a blow with the butt of his sword towards Syaoran's head. He managed to duck, but it still caught him squarely on the side of his head. Syaoran reeled in pain before stumbling to the ground, blood slowly crawling down the side of his handsome face.  
"Syaoran! Are you alright?" Sakura asked in concern. Syaoran yelled back that she needed to keep her eyes on her opponent. He tore a piece of his shirt of and wrapped it tightly around his forehead. It didn't stop the blood flow, but it most certainly helped. Picking up his sword, Syaoran rejoined the fight.  
"I have trained for more years than you've been alive, my little kittens! You cannot defeat me!" the young man yelled. Syaoran let out a chortle.  
"I have been training all my life to beat lowlife scum like you!" Syaoran retorted as he raised he sword to strike, but it was easily deflected and the battle dance continued. But no matter how hard they tried, the man was gaining the upper hand in this fight. Suddenly, he swung out with his sword, catching the already wounded Syaoran across the side, causing him to cry out in pain. Turning, the young man now advanced on Sakura.  
"Now, my dear, it is finally your turn. After all these years," he said, malice coating his voice. Sakura had long since dropped the cane; so instead, she took a wildly aimed punch towards his head. The man easily blocked it and struck out with a backhand of his own, except his caught Sakura directly on the cheek. She stumbled, and then fell to the floor, a large bruise already beginning to appear.  
Syaoran lie on the floor, watching all this unfold. His hand was on his wound, which now bled freely. Shakily attempting to get up, he grabbed his sword for support and quietly made his way towards the man. He would strike down his opponent, despite Sakura's wishes.  
The young man slowly raised his sword above the small, feeble form that was Sakura. She glared at him, emeralds burning with the flame of eternal hate.  
"Now, you shall die!" the man roared.  
"Then I guess I'll see you in hell!" Sakura raged back. She was prepared for death and would wait for him in hell. Sakura waited for the sword to come down, but was not fully prepared for the intense pain. The sword pierced the flesh in her right shoulder, sending waves of tormenting pain rushing, but she did not cry out. So, he intended to kill her slowly. As he withdrew the sword to attack again, she waited in agonizing pain for another blow. But, the blow wasn't against her, it was against the man.  
He cried out in pain as the blood poured from the new hole in his chest. The man slowly turned to see who had stricken the finishing blow in this battle. His eyes met those of the young man, Syaoran.  
"It seems that I have underestimated you," he said, as his life's blood slowly drained away. He fell to the floor, dead, at long last. Syaoran heaved a sigh, only to realize that this made his wound burn more. Suddenly, he heard a small wheeze and turned towards Sakura, who was now attempting to sit up.  
"You killed him..." she said in disbelief. "I was to kill him!" Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Sakura quickly got over it and smiled.  
"I guess I'll just have to find him when I die!" she said. Syaoran shook his head. He started to say something, but Sakura interrupted him.  
"You have to go back to your own time. This place is about to explode and with it, the time machine," she said. But Syaoran refused.  
"What about you? I won't just leave you here!" he insisted. But Sakura was already on her feet, pushing him toward the machine. It took all her strength, but she did it anyway. Then, she unexpectedly kissed him, full on the lips.  
"Future or not, I love you, don't ever forget that," she said when they parted. Syaoran nodded but Sakura had pushed him into the small pod and was now typing codes into the computer. Syaoran watched in horror as the explosions began all around Sakura.  
"Sakura! Get out of here!" he desperately yelled. She had just finished typing in the final code. She blew him a small kiss, then pressed the START button. In a whirl of bright light, Syaoran disappeared.  
"In any time, I will always love you," she said. Succumbing to her wound, she collapsed on the floor as the flames engulfed her. The final explosion rocked the palace, but she was already dead, watching it all from heaven, standing beside her beloved little wolf.  
  
Well folks, there you have it! Future is finished! What did ya think? Well, whatever you thought, please review! Thanks! Well, sayonara until the next story! Love, Chaos-chan! 


End file.
